Stuck in Present Time
'''Stuck in Present Time '''is the 10th episode of Stuck With the Millers. Next episode: Grandparents Day Synopsis: Varian and Cassandra get stuck in the present day. Varian goes to school with Robert and Riley, and Cassandra attends the community college with Sarah as one of her professors. Character Appearances: * David * Greg * Robert * Sarah * Riley * Varian * Cassandra * Mandee * Jackie * Leni * Hugh * Sam * Luna * Mr. Tate Transcript: On a spring morning at daybreak, Robert got up excitedly and awoke David and Greg. David and Greg got up drowsily. David (drowsy): Robert. It's 4:00. Greg: Yeah… the bus doesn't come till 7:30! Robert: Sorry, but I'm asking Riley to prom and I have nothing planned! Mandee and Jackie will have something to say about it. I'm tired of being afraid to ask him in fear of Mandee and Jackie making it a whole lot worse! I need to do this when they're not around, so they won't judge us AGAIN! David: Oookay… just ask him! Forget Mandee and Jackie! Greg: Yeah. Now let us get back to sleep before we have to get ready for school… Robert: Sure, sure… Robert left while David and Greg dozed off. Just then, something strange happened to Greg's time-travel wristwatches. They flickered, then suddenly lost power as 2 figures appeared in the closet. ~ ~ ~ Later on, Robert was finishing up making breakfast. Robert: Breakfast is just about ready! Todd looked up from his phone. Todd: Oh, that's great. I am really looking forward to something sweet. Robert: It's your lucky day, dad. A bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich… with a Boston creme donut to top them off! Robert turned around and got a huge platter. Robert: And a breakfast buffet for the rest. David: Aw, sweet! Eggs Benedict! Greg: Okay, but who took a bite out of my sausage? Emma: And half of my waffles are missing! Lizzie: Someone's took more than a few spoonfuls of my oatmeal… Henry: And my smoothie is half drunk! Brittany: And my hash browns are gone! All there is are the crumbs!! Sarah: Who's responsible? David? David: Don't look at me! I didn't do anything! Robert: Bro, just admitting it will do you so much better than lying… Before David could answer, the Millers heard chewing from underneath the table. David and Greg both lifted the tablecloth to see Varian and Cassandra eating scraps of Robert's breakfast buffet platter. David: Varian? Greg: Cassandra? David and Greg (in unison): What are you two doing here?! Varian and Cassandra got up from under the table. Varian: Okay, when Rapunzel shut me out of her castle when I tried asking for help to rescue my dad, and Cassandra here followed me, there was this big portal that just sucked us in. Cassandra: And then we ended up here…in some closet at first… A big closet, I'll add. Varian: Yeah… About that poster on the door… Who's Bill Nye? David and Greg (in unison): The science guy!! Cassandra: Anyways… we're lost. And we need to find a way to get back home. Varian: But until then, we need a place to stay! Sarah and Todd eyed David and Greg, who were smirking. David noticed his parents glaring at him. David: What? Sarah: Varian? Todd: And Cassandra? Sarah: What are our ancestors doing in our dining room? David chuckled. David: You know? Todd: Oh yeah. I did a report on these guys back in eighth grade. My teacher didn't believe it… considering there were no books in the library about them. I had to ask MY dad… who, of course, is the history whiz. Greg: Well, every day for a year, we've been time traveling to 1500 to get to know them. David: It started with that inane report Ms. Shrinivas had Greg and I do… Todd: I remember that. Sarah: You should've told us! Cassandra: Hello… What about us? Varian: I NEED to get back home to rescue my father from the amber! Cassandra: And I need to help Rapunzel and Eugene travel around Corona to get rid of the black rocks! David: Well, I noticed Greg's watches were fried, soooo you're stuck here for a while… Greg: Welcome to 2020! Varian: 2020!? Last time I checked on my handmade calendar in my lab, it's 1501! Cassandra rolled her eyes. Cassandra: We're in the future. Great… Sarah: Well, since they're stuck here, they'll have to sleep on the couch. Varian: The couch?! Todd pointed at Varian and Cassandra. Todd: Got any money? Cassandra: No… being Princess Rapunzel's lady in waiting isn't paying much. Varian: And I spent all my allowance to get supplies for a new project! All 50 cents! Sarah: Then you can't possibly rent an apartment… but you can stay with us. David: It'll be fun! Robert: In the meantime, we need to have you blend in this century. David: Yeah, while the rest of us go to school or work, we can't have you home all by yourself… Robert: Which is why, Varian, you can come to school with me. Sarah: And Cassandra, you can come to work with me. I can squeeze you into my honors English and history courses in college. David: But first, people will know something's up when you two are dressed like that! Varian: Dressed like what? I like this outfit. It's the only one I got. Cassandra: Same here! Where are we going to find new clothes on such short notice? Robert: Leave that to me… Come on, Emma. Emma got up and followed Robert, Varian, and Cassandra. ~ ~ ~ In Lizzie, Emma, and Brittany's room, Emma was with Cassandra choosing an outfit. Emma: Well, Cassandra… What's your personality like? Cassandra: My personality? Really, Emma? I thought you knew. I'm brave. I want to be captain of the guards. Hello, I took out the two Stabbington brothers at the Snuggly Duckling with just both fists! However, tea with Rapunzel is quite fun… Emma: Okay. So tomboy chic. Got it. Cassandra: Say what? Emma dug through her closet and then got out a blue jacket, a pink blouse, blue jean shorts, striped knee socks, and brown leather heeled boots. She handed the clothes to Cassandra. Emma: I originally made this for Brittany's birthday to wear to her sweet 16 last year, but she thought it was really tacky… Cassandra: How… thoughtful. I'll take em. Even though I'll look like a freak. Nobody even wears this, ya know! Emma got out a Girls World Magazine and flipped through a few pages. She opened it to a picture of Kirby Buckets' Olivia Stuck wearing a similar outfit and showed it to Cassandra. Cassandra: Okay, so one person… Emma turned to the next page where Descendants 3's Sofia Carson, Dove Cameron, and Sarah Jeffery were in similar outfits. Cassandra: Okay!! I get it! I'll wear it! Emma smirked. Emma: Works every time… ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in David, Greg, Robert, and Henry's room, Robert was looking through his closet for something for Varian to wear. Varian: I really appreciate it, but I like my outfit… Robert: I know. But you're going to high school. A time where innocent kids get brutally picked on and bullied for some little thing about them. Believe me. I know from experience. Varian: Got it. I can't be me. That makes perfect sense. Robert: You can be yourself. But you just need a little 2020 upgrade is all. Robert took out the perfect outfit, a cream button down shirt, a black belt, blue jeans, and brown shoes. Robert: And now for the final touch… Sunglasses! Varian: Like yours, right? Robert: Well… Robert took out a pair of snazzy brown shades and handed them to Varian. Robert: Just put those on top of your head instead of your goggles and you're good to go! Varian: Okay… I can't thank you enough. I really can't. Robert: Finally, I'll drive you to school… You'll love my new car! Varian looked confused. Varian: Car? Robert: Yep! It'll be a blast! Varian shrugged. Usually he had a carriage led by Maximus the horse take him everywhere. Either that or walked. ~ ~ ~ Robert and Varian reached the high school. Robert: Okay, now let’s not draw attention to ourselves… There are some people who hate different people. Varian: But why? Robert: It’s a mystery… Let’s head inside before we’re late for Mr. Tate’s science class… Robert and Varian headed inside. Riley came up to them. Riley: Robert! I have something to ask you. Robert: Well, Varian crash landed here and I need to help him get settled. Ask me at lunch! Riley: Okay. But this is important… Would you… go to prom with me? Robert sighed of relief. Robert: Oh, thank goodness! Of course I’ll go with you, Riley. Now we gotta get Varian to get to Mr. Tate’s class unnoticed before- Just then two familiar voices echoed: Hey, Robert… Hey Riley… Robert and Riley turned around to see Mandee and Jackie. Mandee: Well, well, well...we did NOT just hear that the resident gay couple is going to prom together. Jackie: You do realize prom is about a guy and girl going together. Mandee: I’m going to be prom queen! My boyfriend, Grant, who goes to a different school will take me. Jackie: And Miguel will be taking me! Mandee and Jackie noticed Varian. Mandee: And who’s this clown? Robert: My...uh... cousin. Varian. Riley: Yep. His family just moved here from… Robert: Alabama! Mandee: Whatever. I bet this “Varian” is just as gay as you two. Jackie: Yeah. Of course, your cousin will have to be hitting on every guy in school! Mandee and Jackie walked away laughing. Robert noticed Varian crying. Robert: Don’t listen to them, Varian. Varian: It’s not that. I need to get to my own time. My father is counting on me! Robert: Well, we’ll get you home soon. David and Greg said they brought the wristwatches to school with them to work on during recess. It’ll be fine! Varian: I hope so… ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the community college, Cassandra was lost. From a big desk, Sarah waved Cassandra over. Cassandra went over. Cassandra: I’m really, really lost… Sarah: Don’t worry. I got one of my best students to show you around campus… Sarah noticed Hugh walking by with several books. Sarah: Oh, Hugh… would you mind showing my...niece around here today? Cassandra, this is Hugh. Hugh, this is Cassandra. Hugh: Quite chuffed to meet you. Cassandra eyed Hugh. Hugh: Weird. That makes all the girls swoon. Well, you know Mrs. Miller teaches history and English. Those classes are right around the corner. Cassandra: I’ve never gone to school… Hugh: So you were homeschooled? Cassandra: You could say that. I was training. To be a guard. Hugh: Like a security guard at the airport? I had to get past tons of them when I left England. Cassandra: You could say that. I mean, sure, let’s go with that. Sarah: Great to see you two kids getting along. I have a meeting with the headmaster in a few minutes, but I trust Hugh will show you around, Cassandra. Sarah left. Hugh: Okay, now we should probably see where your dorm is… Cassandra: Actually I’m already living with my aunt and her family. Hugh: Good to know… ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile at the high school, Robert, Riley, and Varian were sitting together at lunch. Mandee and Jackie went up to them. Mandee: We’re watching you two, you know. Jackie: Like we’re going to believe that Varian’s your cousin. Leni came up to Robert, Riley, and Varian’s table. Leni: Thanks for helping me with my science test, Varian! I didn’t know you knew alchemy! Robert and Riley face-palmed as Mandee and Jackie glared at Leni. Leni: What? Mandee: You know, you can’t associate with...them. Jackie: It’d totally ruin your social status! Leni: Whatever… Leni left. Mandee: We’re still watching you, you know. Jackie: Yeah! Mandee and Jackie stormed off. Robert: They really should just give it a rest… Varian: What do I do? If people even know I’m from 1501, I’m done for! Luna and Sam overheard. Luna: You’re from 1501! Rockin’! Sam: I’ll say! This is bigger than when Sully and Mazzy were backup dancers for Justin Beiber when they were younger! Varian: And these are? Robert: This is Luna and Sam. Riley: Don’t worry, you can trust them. Luna: Yeah! We’re really trustworthy. And totally chill! Sam: EXTREMELY chill! Varian: Okay. Just don’t tell Mandee and Jackie. They’ll tell everyone in the whole school and then pick on Robert and Riley even more. And I can’t have my great, great, great, great, great grandson take even more bullying from them! Robert: Uhhh, Varian… Varian: I know. You probably need a dozen potions, a dragon, and oh, what am I forgetting? Oh, yes. Armor for defense! Cassandra’s told me plenty of stories of her warding off thugs! Robert: That’s ridiculous! Riley: Yeah! Dragons are extinct! Robert: Or never even existed in the first place! Sam: Well, Lunes and I have a good plan. Luna: We’ll of course need Mr. Tate to help. Robert: And how will he help? Luna: You’ll see… Robert and Riley shrugged. This could be interesting… ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the community college, Hugh and Cassandra were having lunch. Cassandra: Mmmm, this raw fish combination is really good. What’s it called? Hugh: It’s called sushi! You did have sushi in, did you say, Alabama, didn’t you? Cassandra: If I’m to be completely honest, I’m not from this timeline. I’m from the past. Hugh: Like...2009? Cassandra: Even further than that! Hugh: Like...1999? Cassandra: I might as well tell you. You’re trustworthy. Not like some of the thieves back home… But, I am from the year 1501. I was supposed to go on a road trip with my best friend Rapunzel, but I got stuck here. My friend Varian also got stuck here as well when he got rejected by princess Rapunzel...yeah, I know. It’s too...weird. And good to be true. But it’s true, and I need your help. I need help blending in. Hugh: Okay. I’d be glad to help. Suddenly, Hugh’s phone began ringing. Hugh: Oh, it’s Lisa. I gotta take this… Hugh answered his phone. Hugh: Lisa, I know Lincoln’s relying on me to tutor him! I have it bookmarked in my calendar every day this week! Now, good day! Cassandra looked awed as Hugh hung up. Cassandra: You’re telling me you can just talk to someone without them actually being there?! Insane! Hugh: Yep. Now I must go. I need to set up more lesson plans for Lincoln after school. Cassandra: Very well. You must tell me more, though! Hugh: I will. After Mrs. Miller’s history class! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the high school, Mr. Tate was grading papers. Robert, Riley, and Varian came in. Robert: Mr. Tate, we need your help… Mr. Tate: Is it a chemistry question? Varian: Not exactly. You know Mandee and Jackie? Mr. Tate: I do. Riley: And you know they’ve been picking on Robert and me for...ever!? Mr. Tate: I didn’t. Robert: And now they’re picking on my cousin because they think he’s gay too! Mr. Tate: Robert, Riley. Please. I gotta finish grading these papers or no report cards. And that means, you and Riley won’t graduate next year. Robert: Mr. Tate, please! Please understand! Mr. Tate: Sorry, but why don’t you take it up with the new guidance counselor? Riley: Not Ms. Lopez. She’s WAY too perky. Robert: She can’t be serious about anything! Riley: Always laughing! Or crying! Mr. Tate: Fine… I know what you could do. Just tell them to stop. Robert and Riley rolled their eyes. Robert: Bye Mr. Tate… come on, Varian. Robert, Riley, and Varian left. Mr. Tate: They’re such good kids. He resumed grading his papers. ~ ~ ~ Before dinner, Sarah and Todd were watching the news while Robert and Riley were cooking dinner. David and Greg were still working on the wristwatches. Varian and Cassandra came into the living room and looked exhausted. Varian: What a day! Cassandra: I know! Who knew being modern was more work than being ancient!? What the heck is a selfie!!?? Just then, Varian and Cassandra noticed an orange looking man on the TV shouting. On TV: And that was our president, Donald Trump, everyone. That wall will prevent all illegal immigration! Varian and Cassandra looked miffed. Varian: Since when is immigration illegal!? Cassandra: Who was that buffoon? Varian: And what’s a president? What happened to the queen and king!? David: Well! I think our wristwatches are a success! Greg: Let’s take you back to 1501! Varian: Oh, thank goodness! David and Greg activated the wormhole and it sucked Varian and Cassandra back in. Sarah: Well, they’re finally gone… Todd: I say, it was quite crazy taking care of TWO more kids! David: Yeah. Well, Greg and I still want to go to their time to visit. Greg: Yeah. Check in on them a little. Sarah: I don’t see why not. Todd: Yeah. You can learn a lot from those two. Todd smiled.Category:Episodes